20 Facts About Lily Evans
by It's a story
Summary: James is set with the task to learn 20 facts about Lily Evans before she says yes to him. With the help of the Marauders they decide on plan of action to win Lily's heart...it looks like the summer holiday's won't be so bad after all. Set in 6th year :  x
1. Challenge Accepted

Challenge Accepted

"You know nothing about me!" Lily glared at James as she walked towards the Gryffindor common room. "How can I consider going out with someone who doesn't even know me?"

James and Lily were walking back from their potions lesson. James had asked Lily out for what must have been the…16th time that day.

"I've seen you almost every for about 6 years Evans, I think I know you pretty well." James smirked, his hazel eyes reflecting the flickering candle light as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Yeah right…so what's my favorite color?" Lily asked, turning to face him out side the entrance to the common room, one had on her hip, her brilliant green eyes glinting with annoyance and amusement.

"Ummm..." James stuttered concentration swallowing the smirk that had been playing on his lips a few seconds ago.

Now it was Lily's turn to smirk "What's my sister's name?"

"You have a sister?" James asked curiosity creeping into his voice.

"See Potter, you don't know me at all." Lily said turning to the fat lady, half satisfied yet disappointed.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady.

"Crabbe apple" Lily climbed through the portrait hole with James in tow.

"Oh come on Evans all I'm asking for is a chance." James pouted, it was a face that would melt most girls hearts but not Lily's.

"Not in a million years." Lily turned on her heel and stormed towards her dormitory, but James caught her arm before she could leave.

"So how much would a guy have to know about you before you went out with them then?" James said removing his hand from her arm, trying his best to hitch his winning smile back onto his face, but not disguising the desperation and sincerity of his question.

"A guy would have to know at least 20 things about me before I even considered going on a date with him now if that's all Potter I want to go to my room!" she stormed off before he could retaliate.

James walked into his dormitory and flopped onto his four poster bed face down, the scarlet bed clothes cushioning his face as it hit the mattress. Just then the dormitory door opened with a colossal bang.

"Sirius! How many times do have to tell you? Don't. Bang. The. Door!" Remus yelled as he flung off his cloak and bag onto his bed.

"Oh relax Moony-kins no one got hurt" replied Sirius. Remus pointed to the floor, to where a slightly dazed Peter lay in a heap. Sirius let out his bark like laugh and extended a hand to his disoriented friend. "Oops, sorry Wormtail." He said as he pulled Peter to his feet.

"I just saw a bright light and I heard a loud bang, it's all a horrible blur." Peter sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his head. Remus looked over at James, still sprawled unceremoniously on his bedspread. "What's wrong with you James?" He asked, but before James had even opened his mouth to reply Sirius had jumped on him, forcing him to sit up and pushed James' head onto his shoulder rubbing his hand over his best friend's hair pushing it into his face.

"Whats wong Pwongsee?" Sirius simpered, still stroking his friends head with unnecessary force.

"Padfoot geroff-"

"Come on Prongs; tell Uncle Sirius all about it. Is it Evans? Did the mean girly whirly turn you down again?"

"Padfoot I'm warning you…" James said as menacingly as possible through a mouthful of his own hair.

"Don't worry Jamesie I am sure she will give in eventua-"

"Levicorpus!"

Sirius was hoisted into the air by his ankle; arms flailing wildly his had slapping Peter round the face as he traveled upwards. James and Remus burst out laughing as Sirius screamed "Let me down! James, Remus get me down or I swear I'll…"

"Do what?" Said James through his laughter, "I did warn you" And with a flick of his wand he sent his best friend crashing to earth where he landed with a muffled thud.

"OUCH! You could've used a cushioning charm." Grumbled Sirius, picking himself off of the floor.

"Yeah I could of, but where's the fun in that?" James replied smiling. "Peter come here, let me stop your nose from bleeding all over the place." Peter hobbled over pinching the bridge of his nose. "Episkee! There you go mop up the blood with that." Said James handing a tissue over to Peter, who took it mumbling about being injured by twice by the same person in the same ten minute time frame.

"Sorry Wormtail," Said Sirius again, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Anyway, what is the matter James? Why did you look so depressed when we came in?" Remus asked, real concern for his friend visible all over his face. James explained the whole conversation he had had with Lily. "She said I have to find out twenty facts about her before she even considers going out with me! I mean what is the point of that? I could get to know her while I'm going out with her couldn't I?"

"Well, she does have a point." Said Remus as delicately as possible. "I mean how well do you know her? Have you ever had a conversation with her? And asking her out does not count." He added a James opened his mouth to reply but shut it again looking sulky.

"So let me get this straight," Said Sirius from his bed. "You need to find put twenty facts about Evans before she goes out with you?"

James nodded looking depressed "At least."

And suddenly Sirius was on his feet in what was supposed to be and impressive stance. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" He bellowed, "I, Sirius Black, swear to help you on your quest for knowledge on Lily Evans', thus winning her heart!"

James looked at Sirius half amused half exasperated. "What say you Remus John Lupin? And you Peter Pettigrew? Will you join myself and Squire James Potter on our quest over the summer holidays?"

"I'm in!" Said Peter getting to his feet. Remus looked at his friends and his eyes fell on James, who said, "Please Moony?"

"Oh, fine! I'm in too. Merlin knows you need me."

"Well that's sorted then!" Said Sirius finally coming out of his power stance. "Lets go down to dinner all this excitements made me so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff."


	2. Snivellus' Assistance

Snivellus' Assistance

The Marauders woke the morning with the rest of the school, dragging their trunks into the entrance hall to be place on the Hogwarts express, or, in Peter's case, rushing round the common room and dormitory in a blind panic looking for the spell book Sirius had hidden under his pillow. Once Peter had located said book, and Sirius had been told off by Remus, they made their way to the carriages waiting to take them to Hogsmeade station. Once Peter, Sirius, Remus and James had found an empty compartment Sirius declared phase one of 'Operation-get-Evans-to-fall-for-Prongs-so-that-he-will-stop-his-babyish-moaning-and-pathetic-whining'.

"Can't we change the name?" James said, scowling at Sirius while Peter and Remus howled with laughter.

"No. It is the perfect name for our mission." Sirius replied. "Anyway, do you want to hear plan A or not?"

James crossed his arms and glared, but nodded his head stiffly.

"Snivellus." Said Sirius simply to general looks of shock and confusion on his friends faces.

"What about him?" Asked Peter and James together, while Remus said "Oh!" But then suddenly looked wary.

"We need to find out twenty things about the elusive Miss Evans yes?" Said Sirius, to murmurs of agreement from Peter and James. "So how do we get the information? From Snivellus!" He finished, smiling proudly at his own brilliance. His smile faltered as he looked at the still confused expressions around him. "Oh come on! It's simple! Who knows Evans better than anyone? Snape! He was her friend, for whatever reason, for ages! He is bound to know stuff about her!"

James beamed at his friend. "Padfoot, sometimes I could just kiss you."  
>"Errrm no thanks. No offence Prongsee, but your not my type. I'm not into antlers."<p>

"And how are you planning to get this information out of Snape?" Asked Remus sternly, he was the only one who was not smiling.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about asking him nicely…" Sirius trailed off, an evil grin lighting up his handsome face.

"No. Absolutely not! I will not be party to a gang up on a fellow student especially when he has done nothing wrong!"

"Oh, come on Moony-"

"No I will not 'come on!' I'm a Prefect Sirius, and just because you are my friend does not mean I will turn a blind eye to-"

"We promise not to do any permanent damage, this is about Prongs' future happiness!"

Remus turned a furious face to James, who had quickly put his best puppy dog eyes on. Remus' retaliation wavered and finally collapsed under his friend's evil cuteness.

"Fine." He grumbled through gritted teeth. "But I will not be there when you do it and if I found out you have seriously hurt him there will be consequences." And with that he swept from the compartment, slamming the door so hard the glass shattered.

"THAT'S DAMAGE TO SCHOOL PROPPERTY MOONY!" Sirius bellowed after him. Remus yelled where he could stick his school property, before sliding into another compartment.

"Reparo!" Said James with a casual flick of his wand, and the glass flew back into the frame.

"He'll be fine," Sirius leaned back into his seat, completely unaffected by the confrontation. "He just needs to cool off. Chuck us one of those chocolate frogs Wormtail, I'm starving."

About an hour later the three boys slid under the Invisibility Cloak, and made their way down the train in search of Severus Snape. On their way they saw Remus sitting in the same compartment as Lily. James glowered at his friend, what he wouldn't give to be sitting in that compartment…

"There he is" breathed Sirius in James' ear. And sure enough in a compartment, on his own, sat Severus Snape, his hooked nose buried in a book. Peter slid the door open and they entered, swinging off the Cloak as the door shut with a barely audible click.

"Accio!" The book Snape was holding zoomed into Sirius' hands, it was Advanced Potion Making. "Half-blood _Prince_?" Sirius scorned. "The only thing your prince of Snivellus is-"

Snape rocketed to his feet, his wand drawn. "Stupefy!" he yelled, but James was too quick for him. "Portago!" The stunning spell rebounded and hit the seat Snape had occupied just seconds ago. "Levicorpus!" Snape flew into the air, hoisted by his ankle. Peter dashed forwards and grabbed Snape's wand which had fallen out of his hand as he had risen into the air.

"Potter! Black! Let me down NOW! Pettigrew, give me my wand!" Snape snarled, his lank, greasy, black hair falling into his equally dark eyes. His sallow skinned face, becoming pinker due to anger and the blood rushing to his head.

"Now Snivellus," Sirius said in a falsely mollifying voice, "that's no way to talk to us. Especially when we have wands and you don't." He sat down on a seat, his arms behind his head as he watched Snape dangle from above. Peter sat down next to him, a look of anticipation lighting up his watery eyes.

"Right Snape," Said James "we want you to ask you a few questions, and you are going to answer them or else."  
>Snape looked at James apprehensively through his furious eyes.<p>

"What sort of questions?" he asked, trying to ignore the pounding in his head, still struggling to get down.

"Questions about…about Evans"

Snape stopped and looked at James through narrowed eyes, hate burning into James' face like lasers.

"Why? Why do you have to ask me about Lily? Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"You know she hates me and you were her friend for ages…"  
>Despite his anger, Snape felt a whoop of hope. <em>She still doesn't like Potter.<em>

"And why do you want to know about her? You think she will take _you? _You're not good enough for her! She deserves someone like…like-"

"Like YOU?" Sirius yelled from his seat howling with laughter grabbing Peter for support. "Dear Merlin that is the funniest thing I have heard all year! Lily Potter fall for _you!_" Tears of laughter running down Sirius' handsome face while Peter chuckled wickedly.

"You know she would never take you, not after what happened in our fifth year." James said glaring at the greasy haired boy that, no matter what his friends said, was a threat to his chance with Evans.

"And you think that because she won't take me I'll help YOU get her!" Snape thundered spitting with rage.

"Why yes," Said James quite calmly. "Yes I do." He pointed his wand back directly into Snape's face just a Peter and Sirius did the same, standing on either side of James. Snape's brain whirred, trying to think of a way out the situation but he could see none.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Okay," Said James, surprised but delighted at how well this was going. "Question number one…"

They interrogated Snape about Lily for close to an hour, but by the time they finished, the train was almost at Kings Cross.

"Come on Prongs, if you want to find Evans before we leave we better get going." Sirius said running a hand through his long dark hair. The three of them went to leave the compartment and Peter was just opening the door when a furious Snape yelled "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, right" Sirius flicked his wand Snape crashed to the floor head first. He got up just in time to catch his wand which Peter had thrown at him. Before he could even attempt to hex any of the Marauders however, Snape was doubled over in pain, clutching his face which was swelling rapidly under his fingers. From what seemed like a long way away he could hear the laughter of three boys and the shutting of a compartment door.


	3. A Slap, Laughter and Kisses

A Slap, Laughter and Kisses

James burst into the compartment where Lily sat with Remus and her friends, closely followed by Sirius and Peter. "EVANS!" He bellowed to the girl sitting opposite Remus. "Over hear Potter." Came a half exasperated half amused voice behind him.

"EVANS!" He yelled again as he turned to face Lily, trying to ignore the sniggering from the rest of his company. "I have done it!"  
>"Done what?" Lily asked, her eyebrows rose in confusion over her perfect green eyes.<p>

"James Potter has in his hand Twenty Facts about one, Lily Evans." James said, a grin breaking across his face, lighting up his deep hazel eyes, dangling a piece of parchment in her face, some of the ink still glistening on the page. Lily was taken aback. She hadn't expected him to complete the challenge so quickly, or even take it up in the first place. She was impressed, even though she would never admit it.

"OK then, let's hear it." She smile that James loved so much teasing the corners of her mouth. James cleared his thought importantly as Peter and Sirius sat in two of the available seats.

"Fact number one, Lily Evans sleeps with a picture of Professor Slughorn under her pillow. Fact two…"

The smile on Lily's face shrank with each statement James spoke and, if he had been paying attention he would have noticed Remus shaking his head, trying to catch his friend's attention before he went too far.

"Fact number 23 James Potter has discovered that Lily Evans-"

"Potter," Lily interrupted "Why are you talking in the third person?"  
>"Well if Evans had waited, James would be able to answer that question." James continued, smirking as he turned over the parchment and read from the other side. "Fact number 35, Lily Evans is extremely attracted to men when they talk in the third person." He looked up at Lily and winked at her. Remus was now shaking with silent laughter, tears rolling down his face. The wink had done it Lily rose from her chair and slapped James across the face.<p>

"Ouch! Evans what in Merlin's name was that for!" Yelped James as he felt his eyes water with pain. What had he done wrong?

"That, James Potter, was for having the audacity to walk in here and think I would be impressed with these lies! Like I would be so over come by your charisma or big headedness that it wouldn't matter that you didn't even bother to try and find out anything about me!" She thundered. The train slowed as it pulled onto the platform. She grabbed her stuff, closely followed by her friends, and left the train losing herself in the sea of faces crowded together to welcome their loved ones home. The Marauders however, made no effort to leave Remus was now howling with laughter and Peter and Sirius where laughing so hard they had collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh yeah, very funny." Snarled James as he watched his friends laughing at his pain and humiliation.

"It is. It really is!" Choked out Sirius as he struggled to pull himself together.

"I'm sorry Prongs," Started Remus as made his way to leave the compartment. "But I did try and stop you. Who knew Lily had such good slapping skills?

"So you're talking to us again are you?" Asked James glowering.

"I think you have had enough punishment." Replied Remus smiling. "But you do know that this was Snape's plan all along?" He added frowning. "You should have realised he would try something like this..."

"Thank you detective Moony," Said Sirius sarcastically, "What a little greasy haired git." The four boys entered the compartment where they had been sitting at the start of the journey, grabbed their luggage and dragged it off the train, loaded their trolleys and made their way towards the barrier that would allow them to enter muggle London.

"Snape would do anything to stop Prongs and Evans getting together." Peter added wisely. "We all know he has been in love with her for…well forever."

"Yeah we should have wised up." James admitted bitterly. "Well I'll get Snivellus back, don't worry about that." He added darkly. And with that he ran at the barrier and disappeared through it. A few moments later and he was standing in Kings Cross Station with Peter, Remus and Sirius waiting to be claimed by their parents.

"So how are you going to get the information on Evans now Prongs?" Enquired Peter.

"I don't know… I'll have to think of something good. I don't want to be on the receiving end of another slap."

"Forget it Prongs," Remus said. "The only way you will be able t find out enough about Lily is if you…you stalk her or some-"

"MOONY YOU ARE BRILLIANT!" Yelled Sirius, a wide grin braking across his face. "Let's do it! Let's stalk Evans!"

"Padfoot," Remus started shortly. "I don't think that that is a very good idea."  
>"Why not? We have everything we need! The Cloak and six weeks of free time! It will be easy!"<p>

"I agree." Peter added, beaming.

"Padfoot I could kiss you! I really could! In fact-" James ran at Sirius.

"Prongs I told you before you are not my typ-" But too late, James had thrown himself at Padfoot and placed a huge kiss on his face.

"Euuurgh! Prongs you are disgusting!" Yelled Sirius, whipping frantically at his cheek while Remus and Peter laughed.

"Come on Moony, what d'you say? You're good friends with Evans and you will be able to keep us out of trouble. We really need you…" James tailed off smiling at his friend.

"Oh…Oh _fine_! But just to keep you three out of trouble! But I really think that this is stup- Euuurgh PRONGS!"

James had launched himself at Remus too and planted a big kiss on the cheek.

"Prongs are you sure it's Evans you are into? I mean you do like _girls_ right?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Oh very funny Padfoot." James laughed ruffling his messy hair before making his way to the approaching figures of his mother and father. "Come on Padfoot, their here. I'll send and owl to you about when we start!" He called over his shoulder.

"I wan payment for this Prongs!" Bellowed Remus as Sirius and James ambled their way through the crowds of muggles.

"You know," James said as he approached his parents. "I think Remus is actually looking forward to this."  
>"I <em>know<em> he is." Laughed Sirius. "He may be a prefect but he is a Marauder first and fore most."


End file.
